Witness of Legends
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: The back story/history of the Inuyasha universe told by one character who's seen it all. Oneshot. Canon Universe. BABY SESSHOMARU! ;D


For Mustardyellowsunshine's writing prompt on tumblr

Can you guess who's POV it is?

* * *

I have witnessed many stories of love and danger.

I was there when the great warrior priestess fell for a man that proved to be her greatest downfall. Amidst my blood-crazed mind as I helped fight the numerous demons, I registered the fact that a small glowing crystal flew from my mistress's body.

All was still then. I could tell with my crimson eyes. I climbed up the motionless pile of carcasses, disbelieving in what my senses were telling me.

I was young then, and she was my first partner. Many nights I spent wandering in sorrow at the loss of my friend. I did not eat. I did not sleep, for fear I would dream. I did nothing but mourn silently.

It was then that he found me. I'd been resting up in a branch when a fellow in white looked up at me interestedly. He cocked his head and when I ignored him I heard him inhale my scent.

Though surprised, I did not so much as even flinch when I felt his hand pet my head in a gesture of comfort. He had floated up to where I had rested. I did not care that he smelled of inu-youkai. I was in such a state that I cared for nothing.

The kind fellow transferred me from my perch to his mokomoko tails that he had withdrew from his back and into his arms to make a sort of nest. He took me to the skies, though I'm sure he knew I could fly. He took me to his small castle that was his home, placing me and his furs in his room. He slept little and was often focused on his papers and katana practice. He still made ample time to help my recovery, offering me food and water. His company is what helped the most however. For a demon, especially one who would live so long, he acted much like humans. He laughed and joked more. He smiled often. He acted charismatically towards whomever was near, even servants who served him his tea.

He was lively. After weeks, I began to eat once again and regain my strength. One day, the young master came to his room, radiating sorrow. I had come to realize that his mother had passed. He did not shed a tear, but he didn't need to. He had already thrown his tantrum outside, making a ruckus as he slashed at everything with his blade. I had already heard the mournful howls before his return.

I approached him as he sat, not looking at anything, his body slumped, his mind blank. I curved around him and nuzzled his hand eventually he leaned back on my body in exhaustion.

I remained near him for many years. The jewel of my master forgotten. I witnessed the moment he met his first child.

He stood beneath the canopy of his garden as he awaited for the midwife to bring him his pup. I'd never seem him so restless and anxious. I stood by his side, leaning my body against him in comfort. Eventually a female approached with a bundle in her arms that carried the scent of blood and sweat. I gave him some distance to have his moment to gaze upon what he helped create.

Some time later, though the pup was still only an infant, the great inuyoukai leaned down to show me the new person in his life. I shake with glee when I think of what he would think of that day if he were to remember. The pale child had giggled, saliva forming in bubbles at the corner of his mouth. I sniffled his hair in greeting. His hands extended toward me and I held still as small stubby fingers oh-so-gently felt the short fur of my muzzle.

Shortly after, I made sure the Dog General see me take to the skies. He had a family now, he no longer needed me nor I him.

Many decades passed before I came upon a forest youkai. I had caught the scent of the herb that was irresistible to my kind. I followed it with a dazed-like mind. I was really unaware of my surroundings and hoped no one was doing this to trap me. Humans did sometimes think I was bad luck after all.

He found me curled up by the plant with a chuckle. He'd petted me and let me be. After some time I noticed him return with a human in his arms. He'd brought her into his dwelling and did not come out for many days. They stayed up late every night chatting and laughing. Eventually I grew a headache and left the kind youkai's herbal farm.

Soon I came across a beautiful human with sacred powers. She was not called a priestess, but used her powers in a similar manner. I took interest because of her partner. A demon. They fought side by side. I watched the love bloom between them despite the danger all around them. I did not make my presence known but I'm sure the powerful ninja demon and his subordinates knew I had been lurking nearby for some time. Growing bored, I left.

I sensed a demon had been tailing me for some time and I decided to stop and wait. It took some time as expected for it to approach, or rather, them. The two-headed dragon greeted me with each head nuzzling my cheeks. It was merely seeking some companionship. We traveled together for some time, meeting a couple of fox demons who were courting, fleeing with others from the seven human killers that slay humans and demons alike, confronting a gentle spirit known as Rōyakan and asking him for peaceful passage through his domain.

Eventually we parted ways. The dragon sought something more than a companion, but a master. I would fight alongside him again one day.

Eventually I wound up where I had started. Instead of finding a forest near the mountain with a cave however, I found a very interesting human village. I landed in the forest nearby and watched their activities for many nights. They were putting up a very strong wall. Smoke came from within. The smell of bones and coals drafted my way. I knew not what kept me so interested in the area.

One night, I flew over them and into the cave. My old master was still there. The scene of her demise frozen in time.

I was overcome with emotion that I could not label. I awoke one morning to a young human man, lifting me from the ground. I grew to love his home and the brave people within it. I helped protect them from malicious demons.

My jaws pierced the scaly flesh of the centipede, snapping its neck. My new companion held a crystal between two fingers as he studied it. Something about the jewel was very very wrong.

I leaped from the long carcass to pin him down with a growl, swiping the pink orb from his hand. We both watched as it bounced away, turning darker and dimmer as it rolled to a stop. He thanked me and ordered his men to search for a strong priestess. I did not see the jewel for a time after they delivered it.

I watched over the head family, becoming the caretaker of his children. He would find me carrying his children from danger of falling off their veranda and back inside, by the scruff of their clothing in my maw. I'd lay down and place her between my crossed forelegs, nestling her in the fur of my chest as I dozed lightly.

I watched her grow. Her father noticed how fond I was of his daughter and offered me to her one day.

I played with the child as I would if she were my own. I watched her and encouraged her training. Soon they would go on trips and return with shards. The atmosphere in the village would grow grim when they realized the item the slayers would return with in their possession.

When she and her family were gone, a foul demon came amongst millions. I stood guard outside the secret cave. I could only hope the villagers could defend themselves. The screams proved otherwise. When I sensed the spirit of my mistress, the jewel, fading away into oblivion, I abandoned my post, but the thief had already made his escape, and no human was left alive.

At the heavy weight of my devastation, I slew all those that remained behind to devour the carcasses of my people.

I watched my companion grow close to the monk. Though it seemed he would never learn, I became aware of his good heart. I visited the young boy who struggled with his memories. I knew exactly who's son I helped practice with his inheritance.

I wondered every time what had transformed the crescent daiyoukai from the waddling innocent child to become the emotionless quite-incorrectly-labeled 'bastard' as I watched the brothers battle it out. Neither of them had inherited their father's personality. Sure, both protected their humans, but neither had inherited that charismatic charm and warm spirit.

I beckoned the dragon companion away as the two feces-empty-skulled-canine-youkai damaged the land around them in their wake. As we caught up, I became aware of the legend and fate of the great demon that was their father. What a sorrowful end to such a wonderful man. The two-headed beast departed to find the kappa.

I could smell the scent of the forest youkai and his human when the green priestess and her hanyou returned with the medicine grown there. As I growled my agreement with the kit on my back about a certain idiot who had just gotten 'sat', I thanked my old acquaintance in my heart for giving the human a gift of a child. Though I question to this day why fate demands humans have their time with their demonic lovers cut too short.

Every time I brought the young boy to visit his sister and her new family, I would find the red-clad hanyou with his ears flattened in sorrow, looking down into the dry well, radiating the same misery that I'd witnessed from another long ago.

I have witnessed many things, danger and love among them. But the greatest danger anyone could face, was the one who stepped between the love of the half-demon, master of the sword and stupidity, and his wife and healer, master of the arrow and his heart.

Oh departed who reside above us amongst the light-speckled sky, your legends have been surpassed by the magnificent tale of The Ten Warriors of the Shikon no Tama.

"Kirara! There you are! What are you doing out here? It's chow time!"

Alright you insufferable moron, I'm coming.

Some legacy.

* * *

^^ Hope you like!


End file.
